Little Voice in My Head
by Queen of Cupcakes
Summary: In Karai's POV: Have you ever had that nagging feeling of that little voice in your head won't leave you alone...well...this is how Karai is feeling right now. LeoKarai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

_annoying voice_

dialog

* * *

Why must I think of him? He is the enemy, why can't he just leave my mind forever.

"_Because you love him."_

Dense, ignoramus voice in the back of my head, why must you torture me so…I have done nothing do deserve this.

"_Except for loving him."_

Why must you say I love him?

"_Then why when you see him do you want to stop being who you are just to be with him…why do you fight it?"_

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I said aloud.

"_You can't fight it…you can't, you know you love him."_

It's my duty as being the leader of the Foot clan, that something as dim-witted as love to get in the way.

"_LOVE IS NOT DIM-WITTED!"_

Why must I continue arguing with you?

"_Because you know I'm right…WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN HE ASKED YOU TO START OVER!?"_

But that would be dishonorable.

"_No…what you were doing before and now are dishonorable…you're bringing yourself a bad name."_

I stood up and walked to the window, my eyes scanning over my city landscape.

You are right.

"_So…are you going to at least try to create peace between the Hamato and Foot clan?"_

Yes.

"_Do you swear to commit your love for him!"_

That might take some time.

"_KARAI! If you let the chances pass you by, it will never happen."_

But what should I do to stop it.

"_Tell the Foot that they're free of their duties…and then go out and search for him."_

I took in a deep breathe, and returned to my desk. Dr. Chapmen will probably despise me for this, but the Foot would be glad…they may have sworn their honor, but they were afraid…afraid that they would never return to their families.

I pressed the intercom button, and took a deep breath, "Attention to all Foot personnel, you are free of your duties until further notice."

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FURTHER NOTICE!?"_

"I must see if this works…and if it is, I will bring some good into the Foot…we will finally bring peace throughout the world," I stated.

"_Oh..."_

I still can't believe I'm listening to you.

"_YOU NEVER LISTENED TO ME BEFORE! Aren't you glad you're listening to me now?"_

I wish I did listen to you before.

"_Karai, I'm the voice in your head…your inner child that has never been brought out…I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE LISTENING TO ME!"_

I rolled my eyes, and exited my office.

Now how to find him?

"_Maybe you shouldn't have told ALL the Foot personnel to leave."_

I mentally punched the voice in my head.

"_OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_

For telling me this now.

"_Oh…okay."_

_**

* * *

**_Let me know what you think! LEAVE A REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Sorry for the long update, been suffering from writers block…

* * *

"_Soo…how are you going to find him?"_

I ignored the voice in my head, and jumped to the next roof…I must find him, tell him and his family that I'm sorry, and that he was right.

"_Karai?"_

I skidded to a halt, and scanned the roof tops.

"_KARAI, LISTEN TO ME!"_

I felt an annoying pang in the back of my head.

What?

"_You were ignoring me again."_

I growled, still scanning the rooftops, hoping to find him.

"_So…whatcha doing?"_

I mentally kicked the voice in my head.

"_STOP INFLICTING PAIN ON ME!"_

My eyes widened seeing the familiar shape of Leonardo…I could tell it was him.

I highly doubted he would forgive me, but it doesn't hurt to try.

"_HEY, YOU AREN'T TALKING FORMAL ANYMORE!"_

I shook my head.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I'M GOING TO DIE!"_

Why do you say that?

"_Because you shook your head…AND TRIED TO KILL ME!"_

Mental punch.

"_OWIE!"_

I looked across the street, only to see that he was gone.

LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

"_Why are you blaming me?"_

Because…I don't like you.

"Karai?"

I slowly turned to see Leonardo glaring at me, and he had every right to.

"Leonardo," I couldn't help but whisper.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I want to bring peace between the Foot and Hamato clans," I said.

"_AND?"_

"Karai, I highly doubt that…"

"Leonardo, I mean it," I couldn't help but be sincere, "this has been bugging me…until…"

"_DON'T BLAME ME FOR ANY OF THIS!"_

Mental round house kick.

"_STOP HURTING ME!"_

"That little voice in the back of your head started annoying you," he finished.

"_Am I that annoying?"_

Yes.

I nodded.

"_STOP TRYING TO KILL ME YOU PSYCHO!"_

He only stared me, his expression blank. I believed he was in deep thought; he suddenly smiled, "I believe you…but I don't my brothers will."

"Allow them to believe what they wish to believe," I stated, "but the Foot will no longer cause any harm."

"Karai…you mean your putting a stop to the Foot clan?" he asked, his eyes had a spark of hope.

"Change them," I stated, "so that you and your family may have some time of peace."

"_Tell him now."_

Not yet.

"That's very kind of you Karai…but I highly doubt Raphael will like that," Leonardo stated.

I nodded carefully; Raphael was a force to reckon with. As I can tell he doesn't trust easily.

"Then we should find a place to meet, to talk of this agreement?" I asked.

Leonardo nodded, "We'll meet at the docks at midnight tomorrow. You bring the Foot Elite, while I bring my family."

"_TELL HIM!"_

I smiled, "We will be there."

He smiled and sprinted off into the shadows.

"_You lost your chance…"_

Shut up.

"_I won't…thank you very much."_

Mental slap.

"_OW!"_

Just shut up.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
